Honey In Your Hips
by dopedupdawl
Summary: "She's noticed it before―the amazing way Brittany's hips move when she dances―and now, as she watches the girl move, she finds her mouth running dry once again." Pure Quitt, totally gratuitous one-shot, rated M for sexytimes.


**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine.**

**Just a little Quitt love since the fic that has taken over my life is Pezberry and I feel the need to salve the rest of my Faberrittana craving. ;)**

* * *

It's after school and Quinn walks into the choir room with a smile. Brittany is already there, stretching and getting ready for the pair's practice. The two cheerios are going to be performing a duet together for glee later this week and, though they already have the vocals down, they still need to get the choreography right. This is, of course, Brittany's department, and Quinn actually finds herself feeling a little nervous as she clears her throat to indicate her presence.

If there's one thing Quinn is truly self-conscious about, it's her sense of rhythm.

Brittany sits upright from her leg stretch and turns her head to smile at the girl. "Hey Q," she greets cheerfully with a wave.

"Hey B," the girl greets in kind as she makes her way to the risers to take a seat. As she relaxes into her chair she looks up at the girl in front of her, who's still stretching. "So did you plan something out?"

The other blonde looks up again and nods her head excitedly with a broad smile before jumping up to her feet. "Ok," she rubs her hands together. "You ready?"

Quinn just smiles and nods encouragingly.

Brittany smiles wide as she walks over to a small stereo and hits play before returning to the centre of the room, her back to Quinn. After a few moments, the music starts and Brittany starts to move.

As the girl dances, Quinn finds that she can't tear her eyes away from the girl's body and the way it moves in tandem with the beat. She finds herself shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she stares at the contracting muscles in the girl's bare legs as she slides around, the way her cheerios skirt floats up when she spins, the curve of her back when she arches over, the sway of her hips which just... _Damn,_ she thinks to herself as her eyes wash over with darkness.

Brittany just continues to dance, blissfully unaware of Quinn's increasing discomfort.

Quinn is completely dumbstruck and slightly agape. She's noticed it before―the amazing way Brittany's hips move when she dances―and now, as she watches the girl move, she finds her mouth running dry once again. She unconsciously licks her lips, _Imagine what else those hips could do..._

The song ends and Brittany stops and turns around with a smile. "So, that's all it is."

Quinn shakes her head, bringing herself back to reality, and looks up at Brittany's face. "B, I don't think I can move like that..." she trails off sheepishly.

"Sure you can," the dancer smiles, skipping over to grab Quinn by the hand. "You just need to find the rhythm," she explains as she drags a reluctant Quinn out of her seat and to the front of the classroom.

Quinn rolls her eyes and arches an eyebrow as Brittany relinquishes her hand and walks back over to the stereo. "And where exactly do I find that?"

Brittany turns around with a smirk as the song starts again. She paces back towards Quinn, settling in behind her, practically pressing her body up against the slightly shorter girl's.

Quinn's breath hitches. "B, what are you doing?" she asks with a shaky voice, keeping her stare forward.

Brittany puts her hands on the girl's hips. "Just feel the music..." she breathes out softly. "Move with me."

Quinn can't help but shudder, visibly so, as she feels the hot air brush past her ear and along her neck. _Oh my god. Get it under fucking control, Fabray,_ she chides herself as she lets her eyes drift closed. Her heart is beating uncontrollably and she's having more than a little trouble regulating her breathing.

Brittany starts to sway their hips together slowly along with the music, leaning her chin onto Quinn's shoulder, "See? This isn't so bad. You're getting it already."

Quinn just nods. "Ok," she nearly squeaks out. She starts to feel awkward with her hands hanging limply at her sides, so she moves them to rest atop of Brittany's on her own hips.

_It's just dancing_, she tells herself. _There's nothing sexy about it_. But her pounding heart and the feeling that is quickly migrating between her legs are telling her otherwise.

_Focus on something else, focus on something else,_ she repeats like a personal mantra. She forces her eyes open, trying to find something, _anything_ to focus on other than the sensations running through her body and how much she wants to touch the girl pressed up against her. _The bleachers, Schue's office, the pile of mattresses from the commercial shoot_―one of them, curiously, unwrapped and propped against the rest of the pile. She groans. An available mattress is not exactly curbing her inappropriate thoughts.

Quinn's eyes drift shut again and she could swear that, as they continue to dance, Brittany is moving impossibly closer to her. She suddenly loses her focus and starts to feel completely flush as she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. When Brittany's lips―accidentally or not, she may never know―brush against the nape of her neck, she's sure her legs are going to give out.

"Whoa," Brittany voices from behind her. "You're still going to have to stand, Q," she chuckles, nearly against the girl's ear.

Quinn can't stand it anymore. She lets go of Brittany's hands and spins around in her grasp, reaching her hands up to grab the girl's neck and pull her in for a crushing kiss. She runs her tongue impatiently along the dancer's lower lip and the girl moans softly, inadvertently granting Quinn the access she was looking for. She lets her tongue slide along Brittany's tongue, her teeth, before she lets her own teeth lightly dig into the girl's lower lip. She lets her hands slide down the girl's throat, along her collarbones, down her chest, brushing along the sides of her breasts before continuing down her sides, along her hips, and around to grab her ass.

Brittany's breath hitches at the contact and she raises her own hands to push the girl back slightly by her shoulders. "Wait, Q, what are you doing?" she asks, her breath slightly ragged.

Quinn lightly groans, reluctantly dropping her forehead to rest on Brittany's.

Brittany pulls her head back, trying to search out the girl's eyes. "We can't do this... I mean, I'm with Santana."

Quinn looks up with a raised eyebrow. "No you're not..."

"Well," the dancer looks up in thought. "I mean we're _kind of_ dating..."

Quinn starts ghosting her hands up the girl's torso before leaning in close to her ear. "Sex isn't dating," she reminds the girl, her fingers sliding along the collar of the taller girl's cheerios top, lightly grazing the skin beneath the v-shaped fabric.

She can hear Brittany bite back a gasp and is almost sure she feels the girl shiver before she pulls back to chance a glance up at her face again. The dancer's eyes have darkened considerably and her breath has grown even more unsteady. She nods, and that's all the encouragement Quinn needs.

Quinn leans forward to reunite their lips and tongues before letting her hands start to drift back down the girl's body and up and underneath her cheerios top. She lightly moans at the feel of the dancer's tight abs and they way they contract under her touch, and Brittany smiles against her lips.

Brittany's own hands start to trail away from Quinn's shoulders, one moving up to tangle in the girl's hair, the other starting a painfully slow trip down the girl's front.

Quinn groans at the slow pace, wanting things to progress faster than they are. She removes her hands from the girl's top, rather grabbing it by the hem and tugging it up with force. Brittany takes the hint and reaches down to assist, pulling the top up and over her head before tossing it aside, Quinn's hands immediately taking up residence on her abs once more as she does.

When Brittany brings her own hands back down, she starts to run them up Quinn's cheerios top, earning a pronounced moan in return that makes her smile once more. She leans her head down to capture Quinn's lips once more, but Quinn reaches her hands out to push the dancer away.

"Bed," she breathes out, gesturing her head towards the open mattress.

Brittany smirks and the pair share a mischievous look before they start a dead sprint towards the loose mattress, each grabbing an end and tossing it unceremoniously onto the ground, where it settles with a slight bounce and a thud that reverberates around the empty room.

They stare at each other across the length of the mattress with shy smiles for a few moments, both seemingly at a loss as to how to proceed from this point.

It's Quinn who makes the first move, dropping her knees onto the mattress and starting a slow shuffle towards the centre of the soft fabric. Brittany quirks an eyebrow and slightly chuckles before following suit.

Any shyness that had managed to intrude is quickly erased once the two cheerleaders reunite in the middle of the mattress. Brittany's hands immediately resume their spot underneath the shorter girl's top, running all along the smooth skin, as if she can mark it as her own through touch. Quinn's eyes roam over the taller girl's pale skin and her hands return to the dancer's abs before starting to drift up. She teases her thumbs along the underside of Brittany's pink polka-dot bra.

Brittany lightly moans at the contact, and it's at this point that she starts to grow impatient as well. She moves her hands up Quinn's torso once more, this time taking the girl's top with her. Quinn lifts her arms to assist in the endeavour and Brittany quickly disposes of the useless fabric before letting her eyes drift over uncharted territory, her hands reaching out hesitantly to touch the newly revealed skin. Her mouth runs dry as she stares at the girl's stomach, which contracts under her feather light touches; skin that's so soft yet so firm.

She looks up to see eyes that are as black as hers, and when Quinn licks her lips, she's sure she's done for. She advances forward, pushing the shorter girl back onto the mattress, before leaning down and reuniting their lips once more. She uses one hand to support her weight and runs the other down Quinn's throat, along her chest, dipping into her cleavage before starting to tease the topsides of her breasts.

Quinn's eyes drift shut again and she's sure she can't stand much more teasing. She needs release and she needs it now. She moves one of her hands to grab Brittany's from her chest and starts moving down her abdomen towards her target, letting her other drift underneath the cup of the dancer's bra.

Brittany's breath hitches as she realizes where Quinn is leading her hand, and she lightly moans when the shorter girl's other hand makes contact with her nipple. "Fuck," she groans, pulling her mouth away from Quinn's to look down their bodies.

Quinn's breath is ragged when she responds gruffly with as much playfulness as she can muster at the moment, "Yes, please." She continues the path of their hands, letting them linger along her waistband for a long moment while she looks up at the dancer, whose eyes meet her own with pure lust. She smirks before dipping both their hands beneath the threshold, using her other hand to pull Brittany's lips back down by her bra.

Brittany's not even sure she's still breathing when her lips meet Quinn's again and she feels her hand meet the shorter girl's soft curls. She had expected Quinn's hand to vacate once they reached their destination, but it stays there, guiding the movement of the dancer's own hand. Quinn starts to circle their fingers around her entry point, and Brittany can feel her own excitement building.

Quinn bites down on the dancer's lip before finally pushing two of Brittany's fingers into her own body. They both moan at the feel.

Brittany lets Quinn set the pace of her hand, but pushes up slightly to look down at the events taking place. Quinn's eyes are closed as she fumbles around with the dancer's hand up until she seems to hit the right spot.

"Oh, fuck," Quinn whimpers. "Yeah, right there," she instructs as she bites her lip, as if Brittany currently has any choice in the matter.

Brittany smirks, and continues to rock against the spot that the girl has indicated, but her expression shifts when she feels Quinn start to play with her nipple again and she releases a low groan. Once Quinn's convinced that Brittany can do the task herself, she pulls her hand out of her own skirt and starts to trail it down the dancer's abs once more. She pauses at the waistband of the girl's skirt to look up at her, seemingly looking for approval, her eyes still fluttering from the slow rhythm that Brittany is maintaining under her own skirt. Brittany nods at the shorter girl, and Quinn sets to task.

She slowly works her way in through the dancer's slick folds, letting her thumb graze the girl's clit. Brittany bucks down at her hand and releases a light moan, and Quinn smiles. She lets her other hand continue to tease the girl's nipple as she starts to circle around her entry point. She arches up to brush her tongue against the dancer's lips before finally dipping in. Brittany releases a pronounced moan this time and Quinn's eyes go wide at the feel.

"Fuck, B, you're so fucking tight..." she groans as she drops her head back onto the mattress. "Faster, faster," she demands as she echoes her requests in the movement of her own hand.

Brittany slightly stills her hand as she looks down at the shorter girl completely agape. She would have never expected Quinn―someone so reserved, so emotionally contained at all times―to be this vocal during sex.

"Brittany!" Quinn says urgently, starting to buck up against the girl's hand.

The dancer smirks as she resumes her rhythm, picking up the pace and letting her thumb graze the girl's clit in apology. Quinn just bucks up harder, and Brittany realizes it's not going to be long before the girl comes undone. She reaches out a third finger to feel out the girl's hole, trying to gauge whether it would be welcome or not, and Quinn bucks up once more, looking up at the dancer and nodding pleadingly while biting her bottom lip.

Brittany smirks once more before pulling her fingers slightly out and pressing three in. Quinn gasps heavily at the feel and Brittany focuses on finding the same spot again, knowing she's succeeded when the shorter girl lets out a prolonged moan.

"Fuck yes," she grunts, and when the dancer curls her fingers up and presses the pad of her thumb directly against her clit, the girl releases the longest string of incoherent words Brittany thinks she's ever heard. "Ohmigodfuckingyesdon'tstopkeepgoingungh!" She goes completely silent as she starts to shake uncontrollably, and her eyes roll back with the waves of pleasure washing over her body.

Brittany smiles but starts to grow frustrated with Quinn's lacklustre return of her volley. She starts to rock herself down onto the smaller girl's barely moving hand with force while still keeping her own hand in place as Quinn rides it out. Quinn notices, despite her haze, and shifts her entire focus to keeping her fingers taut.

As Brittany starts to moan, Quinn's convinced she might come again. She uses the last of her energy to press her thumb hard against the dancer's clit, and to her supreme delight it's not long before Brittany's breath hitches and she starts to shake, her body collapsing on top of Quinn's.

After a few minutes, Brittany flops her body off of Quinn's and onto the mattress next to her, her chest still heaving.

Quinn chuckles softly, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I guess it's safe to say I'm not Mother-fucking-Teresa anymore..." she trails off thoughtfully.

"Who's 'motherfucking Teresa'?" the dancer's voice inquires tiredly.

Quinn chuckles and turns her head to the side to see Brittany looking at her curiously. She smirks before rolling to straddle the blonde, leaning down to kiss her softly. "Not important," she says flippantly as she reaches her hands down to run up and down the dancer's abs. "So..." she starts, arching an eyebrow. "Did I find it?"

Brittany reaches her hands out to run up and down the shorter girl's sides as she looks up questioningly. "Find what?"

"The rhythm," Quinn answers simply.

Brittany smirks, "Well, you found the one that counts..."

Quinn smiles wide before leaning down to kiss the dancer once more, getting lost in the feel of her all over again.

**

* * *

**

Yeah, this is the first fic I've tried to write where smut was the total end-all-be-all rather than just part of the plot. That being said, any feedback would be much appreciated :)


End file.
